


Stolen Kisses

by Mashugina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashugina/pseuds/Mashugina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles centered around various pairings in the Shingeki no Kyojin universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Armin and Eren had kissed, they were both eight years old. It was a blisteringly hot and humid day so Eren lay shirtless on the grass and Armin had been allowed to wear a light summer dress, for back then his parents had called him Adelheid and not Armin. He had turned to Eren and hesitantly asked him if he would like to kiss. Just to see what it felt like, and their lips met in the sweet and sticky heat of the summer and it was agreed that kissing was, in fact, a fun thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a year and a half since Ymir started training for the military and she has decided that it's far past time she kissed Christa. The only problem with this is that she can't exactly figure out how to go about doing this. Christa... isn't like other people. She doesn't deserve some asshole who'll just kiss her without warning, just shove her against a wall and stick a tongue in her mouth, no matter how much Ymir wants to do it. So Ymir moves slowly and carefully, and threatens Sasha with death if she ever tells anybody, _especially_ Connie, what they’re doing picking flowers in the field next to the stables in the middle of the night. Then when all is said and done and she’s exhausted from training without any sleep, she bundles the flowers under her arm and waits until Christa is alone and abruptly shoves them in her face. There’s a silence, then Christa thanks her and takes the flowers and Ymir has almost worked up the courage to put her lips on Christa’s when Christa grabs her by her ponytail, yanks her head down so their faces are on the same level and kisses her long and hard. “What," Ymir blinks and straightens up, desperate to reassure herself that she totally let that happen and was not just manhandled by a girl half her size, “Was that for?" And Christa just laughs, and smells the flowers, before she kisses her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren had once asked Mikasa why she bothered fighting Annie every day after training. "You never beat her." He'd said as he chewed his food. "And you're not planning on joining the Military Police so hand to hand isn't really on your list of priorities right?" Mikasa had just shrugged and told him not to speak with his mouth full. Now, as she traded blows with Annie while the others rested in the barracks, she wondered about it herself. Annie was strange. She was from Trost, yet she moved and spoke like she had seen violence virtually unknown in that sector. She was young, but she was a better fighter than some of their instructors. She held herself away from the others, alone and undisturbed, but she spoke quietly with Armin about strategy and she taught Eren how to kick properly and she fought with Mikasa every day without needing to be coaxed from her shell. She was desperate to join the military police, but hated drawing attention to herself with an excellent performance. She was an enigma.

Mikasa was so busy thinking about  _why_ she was fighting Annie, that she forgot she was fighting Annie for just a moment, a moment long enough for the other girl to get inside her guard and land a blow to Mikasa's face that sent her flying to land flat on her back, a bruise purpling on her cheekbone. As she stared, exhausted and dazed up at the darkening sky, Annie's face came into view.

"You should get to the doctor." Annie said and she held out her hand. Mikasa grabbed it and let herself be dragged up, then, swaying and unsteady on her feet, grabbed Annie by the collar and kissed her, passionate and clumsy and unrestrained. Annie kissed back, and when they pulled apart both of them were panting. "Why did you do that?" Annie asked, and for a moment Mikasa thought she sounded afraid.

"I think I'm starting to trust you." Mikasa said as an answer, and Annie left her alone in the field, retreating to the barracks. They sparred the next night, and each night after that, and Mikasa would always wonder why Annie was so strange every time they kissed, why her hands fluttered on Mikasa's shoulders like butterflies uncertain of where to land.

One day, she would find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes, when they are lying there in the dead of night with Mikasa's breathing slow and steady and the world quiet around them, Annie imagines slitting her throat. She's done it in her mind one hundred times and one hundred times she has failed. _It would be kinder_ she thinks to herself, but Annie has always been selfish so instead she traces the curve of Mikasa's neck to the graceful arch of her back and plants a soft kiss there, closes her eyes and pretends that she too, can be at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Reiner is a warrior, and the landscape inside the walls is so calm and serene that Bertholdt worries they look out of place. Annie tells him they have nothing to worry about. It's true. Dead-eyed young children are in plentiful supply within the walls. It makes Annie guilty, it makes Reiner solemn and Bertholdt feels nothing at all, so he kisses Reiner for the first time in the shadows of the walls and dreams of what it will be like when they come crashing down.

\----

Five years later and Annie is no longer with them, encased in crystal and underground. "She was a disappointment, in the end." Bertholdt says, and Reiner pauses before mumbling his assent. They kiss for what Bertholdt hopes is the last time in the shadow of the walls, Eren and Ymir unconscious beside them. "Don't worry." Reiner says softly. "I'm a warrior." And Bertholdt wishes he could rip out Reiners throat with his teeth so he'll never have to hear that word again.


End file.
